1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for monitoring loading operations and more particularly to producing and transmitting an image signal representing at least one image of a load carrying container to facilitate monitoring of loading of a payload.
2. Description of Related Art
Loading of bulk materials into a load carrying container for transport generally involves the use of loading equipment for transferring the bulk material payload from a source or storage location into the load carrying container. The load carrying container generally includes a container for transporting the payload having an opening for receiving the payload. Examples of load carrying containers include, but are not limited to, trucks, ships, and railroad cars having open box containers, closable box containers, or flatbed loading platforms. The loading equipment generally includes a load transfer container for transferring the payload and may include machines having a hydraulically operated or cable operated bucket for transferring the payload, cranes, forklift trucks, etc.
Loading operations generally involve at least some element of danger as the payload being transferred may be heavy and could cause severe injury to operators involved in the loading operation. Accordingly there exists a need to provide for efficient monitoring of loading operations by involved operators to ensure that safe loading practices are followed and that any loading equipment malfunction or damage is quickly identified.
Additionally, the payload may include undesired materials such as metals or other detritus that should not be loaded. Excavation sites may have old sections of pipe and other undesired material or detritus previously dumped or left at the site. Such undesirable materials in the payload may potentially cause equipment damage during loading or during later processing of the payload.
In mining operations, due to the large size and capital cost of equipment involved in loading mined ore, monitoring of loading operations is particularly important. Open pit mines in particular employ extremely large mining shovels, excavators, or loaders for loading ore payload into equally large open box haul trucks. In some examples of mining shovels, the bucket has capacity for loads of 150 tons or more.
There remains a need for methods and systems for monitoring loading operations to ensure safe and/or efficient operation of the involved equipment.